The Only True Love A Mothers'
by OnlyInDarknessCanWeSeeTheLight
Summary: Summary: What if instead of being a side note in Thor 1, Frigga took charge and stood up for her child. After all... everyone knows that Loki is his mothers' son and mothers are the fiercest of defenders. No one can stand against a mothers' wrath.
1. Chapter 1

The Only True Love... A Mothers'

By OnlyInDarknessCanWeSeeTheLight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination

and ideas so... don't due me. All you will get is a piece

of string, a penny, and some lint.

Summary: What if instead of being a side note in Thor 1, Frigga took charge and stood up for her child. After all... everyone knows that Loki is his mothers' son and mothers are the fiercest of defenders. No one can stand against a mothers' wrath.

 **"Baby Mine"**

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part,  
Baby of mine.

Little one, when you play;  
Don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear,  
Baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you;  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.

All of those people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be,  
Baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

 **-Alison Krauss (Dumbo)**

 _"No Loki... No."_

Those damning words rung through his head.

'Why!' he wanted to scream, 'Why do you love Thor more than me? Why am I not good enough? Why save a monster? Why? Why? Why?'

And yet not a sound escaped him. His face showed heartbreak. Disbelief.

He could see it now; how all the Asgardians would console his dear naive and obtuse bro-, no not his brother not anymore, not with what he'd done and who he truly was, ignorant to the spiteful things spat on his grave by those same people who gave their codolences.

Who could love a _monster?_

 _A FROST GIANT?!_

And Odin, a shining beacon for Asgard, would turn his disappointed one-eyed gaze away and sit upon his golden throne until the day he retired and passed the throne on to Thor.

Thor with his golden hair and innocent blue eyes.

How could he compare with his ink black hair and poison green eyes. So differnt from the golden child Thor. How could he ever believe he even had a chance to the throne. With his traitorous mind and silver tongue, it was no wonder why no one trusted him.

After all they were right, he is a _monster..._ only it showed on the outside as well as the inside. It was only a matter of time.

 _"_ _But the day will come, when one of you, will have to defend that peace."_

 _"Do the Frost Giants still live?"_

 _"When I'm a king... I'll hunt the monsters down, and slay them all! Just as you did, Father."_

 _"A wise king, never seeks out war, but... he must always be ready for it."_

 _"- I'm ready, Father." "- So am I."_

 _"Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you, were born to be kings."_

 _"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! As a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King_ _."_

Yes, Thor the rightful heir. He was the favored child. The hope of the Nine Realms.

His grip slowly slackened on Gungnir; the spear the only thing stopping Loki from spiralling into the abyss bellow. And oh how tempting that abyss was. He could just let go and float in eternal darkness until he finnally passed on. But where would he end up? A _monster_ could never be allowed in Valhalla. Never mind a _frost giant._

 _"We should never have let him go."_

 _"There was no stopping him. At least hes only banished, not dead. Which is what wed all be if that guard, hadnt told Odin where we'd gone."_

 _"How did the guard even know?"_

 _"I told him."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should have never reached Jotunheim."_

 _"- You told the guard?"_

 _" - I saved our lives. And Thors. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."_

 _"Loki... you must go to the Allfather, and convince him to change his mind!"_

 _"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"_

 _"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but hes always been jealous of Thor."_

 _"We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives."_

 _"Laufey said there were traitors in the House of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard."_

 _"Lokis always been one for mischief, but youre talking about something else entirely."_

They were all right. All of Asgard was right about him. He was not to be trusted; all the plans he made to help teach Thor and show Odin the folly of his ways came crashing down. And jealous? Yes he was jealous. All he ever wanted was for Odin to look at him with something other than apathy and disappointment.

 _"-for the good of the Realm-"_

Maybe he should let go. Asgard in all its golden glory would be no longer tainted by his presence and Thor would take his rightful place.

 _'Let go'_

'No he should'nt' but even the thought was half-hearted.

 _'Let go. There is nothing for you here now'_

It would be so easy to. Just to relax his hand and let go. Maybe it would be peaceful?

 _'Yesss let go. You have nothing left. You are pathetic... useless! Why would they want you when Asgard already has their perfect prince?'_

His hand slipped a little more.

'What is left here' Loki looked up at Thors' desperate face and suddenly had an inane thought.

'I never taught him to hide the emotions he wore on his sleeves.'

 _"Am I cursed?"_

 _"- No."_

 _"What am I?"_

 _"Youre my son."_

 _"What more than that? The Casket wasnt the only thing, you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"_

 _"No."_

 _"In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giants offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufeys son."_

 _"Laufeys son..."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"_

 _"- You were an innocent child."_

 _"- No. You took me for a purpose, what was it? Tell me!"_

 _"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace... through you."_

 _" What?"_

 _"But those plans no longer matter."_

 _"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me."_

 _"Why do you twist my words?"_

 _"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didnt you?"_

 _" You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."_

 _"What? Because I...I...I... I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?"_

 _"- Dont..."_

 _"- You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant, sitting on the Throne of Asgard!"_

Laufeys' son... Left to die... Saved by Odin the enemy of the Jotuns... And raised to be a pawn.

Loki's eyes watered but no tears were shed. Long ago Odin had caught him crying and scolded him for his weakness.

"No Loki! No!"

This time the words were spoken by a much different voice and with much urgency. It was his mo- no Frigga, he didn't deserve to call her that.

She ran towards them and soon skidded in her elegent gown on the Rainbow Bridge; kneeling and reaching towards her beloved son. Her son who looked so defeated. He looked so young at that moment, but also aged beyond his years.

Frigga pushed both Thor and Odin out of her way and with herculean strength yanked Grungnir up towrds her and Loki into her waiting arms. She crushed her youngest son to herself and rocked him back and forth on her lap just as she used to when Loki was still a child. She sobbed as she petted his hair, such a lovely shade of ravens' wing, and reasurred herself that he was safe.

"Oh my son, oh my child."

Slowly Loki felt himself falling apart in Fri- no his mother's arms and began to heave with silent sobs, no sound escaped him.

"I love you so much. More than anything in the world. More than life itself. I would never let you fall."

Off to the side both Thor and Odin watched as mother and son embraced and felt shame. It was clear that if Frigga had not jumped in when she had then Loki would have attempted and most likely succeeded in suicide.

As Frigga rocked Loki and hummed a lullaby that she use to sing to him everynight tears streamed down her face and her rage turned on her husband who would have watched her son commite suicide and do nothing. She looked down and saw that he beloved son had passed out from the stress and now clung to her dress while teardrops made his long lashes glisten and silvery tears carved trails on his face. At that moment with her child looking so young, she swore that she would rip apart any who dared to even think of harming Loki, starting with her husband.

Using her inhuman strength Frigga stood with Loki cradled in her arm and walked down the Rainbow Bridge completely ignoring Odin and only nodding for her eldest to follow.

Odin watched as they passed and only looked away when he could see them no longer. He looked down at the abyss that almost took his youngest and silent tears of shame dripped onto the simmering broken bridge.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this isn't an update but i haven't seen Thor 2 yet and i want to use the info from there to further my story (I know sacriledge for a Loki fan). I will be working on another story while i wait to see the movie. Thanks!


End file.
